The Heroes of Olympus - The War of the WIzards
by thetraveller88
Summary: The 7 have been called to Hogwarts by Hecate to aid the golden trio in the fight against Voldemort and his death eaters. This takes place after the doors of death are sealed and during Harry Potter's 6th year.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; they belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Rioden

Hi everyone, this is one of my first stories so any comments are welcome, any constructive criticism is fine as long as it is not rude.

**Story Synopsis**: The 7 have been called to Hogwarts by Hecate to aid the golden trio in the fight against Voldemort and his deatheaters. This takes place after the doors of death are sealed and during Harry Potter's 6th year.

**Chapter 1: Hecate gives us a quest**

Percy P.O.V – Camp Half-Blood

Percy was having a great day that is until the magical goddess appeared. He had woken up in his cabin for the first time in almost a year, eaten a pile of blue pancakes for breakfast, and was now lying on the beach with Annabeth. "This is the first time I have been able to relax since I went on my first quest with you" Annabeth said. Percy knew what Annabeth was talking about, since he was 12 he had gone on multiple quests, defeated a titan, lost his memory, freed death, fell into tarturas with Annabeth, defeated Gaia's army and finally closed the doors of death. After that Percy thought he deserved a break. It was going well until Leo appeared running toward them with an excited grin on his face.

"What do you want Valdez", Annabeth said, were busy. "Chiron sent me to get you lovebirds, Leo said still grinning, he says it is urgent". What now? Percy thought, as he, Annabeth and Leo walked over to the big house. As they approached they noticed that Chiron was not alone, a young women stood next to him. Percy had never seen her before but recognized her from Hazel's description; she was Hecate goddess of magic. Percy knelt, "Lady Hecate" he intoned, and Annabeth knelt beside him. Stand my heroes, Hecate said. Both Percy and Annabeth got to their feet. "I am here on behalf of a friend, Albus Dumbledore" Hecate boomed. Who? Annabeth said, thinking it was unlike her not to recognize a name especially an apparent friend of a goddess. "He is a sibling of yours actually, Hecate said a son of Athena". "Then why Have I never seen him at camp" Annabeth asked. Because, Hecate answered he is very old, he was at camp from 1890-1900 I believe. "Wow that's old dude, Percy replied. "Anyway Hecate continued I am here to give you a quest, I would like the original 7 to go on this quest. Soon, you guys will take the Argo 2 to Camp Jupiter to pick up Frank and Hazel, but before that you need to know something, there are such people and witches and wizards". What, Percy said, you mean people with black pointed hat, running around with wands and flying on brooms". "Yes, Jackson, Hecate said patiently, now let me continue, as I was saying there are such people as witches and wizards, I gave a group of mortals magic powers, however these people are not demi-gods. The kids all go to a school Called Hogwarts. Now I want you go to this school and help them in a war, you need to defeat a powerful wizard name Tom Riddle. To do this you need to befriend what is called the golden trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Wesley. You have a hour to pack before we head to California, Leo please come to the ship in 30 minutes to start it up."

**Annabeth P.O.V**

After Hecate's speech I stood there in total shock, how could I Annabeth Chase not know about an entire group of people with magical talent? Why had the gods not told me before? As Hecate vanished I wondered over to my cabin in a daze, still shocked by the discovery of wizards, as well as having to enter a new war with people we did not even know existed a hour ago. I had been looking forward to a quiet summer at camp with Percy. I worried about how the wizards would react to demi-gods, about whether this Tom Riddle was worse than Gaia and finally how was I going to spent an entire year away from camp, as I pondered these questions I packed my bag and headed over to the area where the ship was parked.

**Leo P.O.V**

Leo thought the idea of wizards was totally cool, as he brought his packed bag over to the ship to warm it up he thought how cool he would look on a broom. Slowly Percy, Annabeth and Piper joined him on the ship and they were off to New Rome to pick up the Roman demi-gods. I was in the engine room as we crossed over the state of California and descended into New Rome. Ever since the Athena Parthenon was returned to the Romans and Greeks by Nico, Rayne and Coach Hedge there had been peace. So as we landed no alarms sounded and no arrows flew toward the ship. I left the ship to go and retrieve Frank and Hazel.

**Chapter 2** – We Head for the Old World

Frank P.O.V – Camp Jupiter

It was a beautiful day in Southern California, and Frank was ecstatic, in 2 days he and Hazel were going to his hometown of Vancouver to spent some quality alone time together. Along with showing Hazel his city, he and his girlfriend were going to be alone together without the rest of the 5th cohort watching them. Frank was sitting in his cabin when someone knocked at his door, then let themself in. There stood one of the last people I excepted to see, Leo. "Hey Frank, a magic goddess gave the 7 a quest lets go and bring your girlfriend". While Leo walked me to his ship, he explained about Hecate, the quest, Tom Riddle and Hogwarts. I was stunned as was Hazel who had joined me. "Wait, Hazel said "how are we to go to a wizard's school without magic. "Hecate has you covered" Leo replied "she is meeting us on the ship and will bless us with magic for the duration of the quest so we do not stand out". I was not sure how I felt about getting blessed, I already has enough power to handle with my ability to turn into any animal. As Hazel, Leo and I climbed onto the boat, we joined the rest of the group along with Hecate and one by one she blessed us all. As she said the words and touched my head, my body glowed purple and a painful sensation went through my body, after it died I felt a surge of energy and power, unlike nothing I had felt before and I could tell the others felt the same.

Leo P.O.V – In the sky above the USA

After the magic lady zapped me, she vanished and I took control of the ship. I slowly raised it into the air and headed east. At this rate, I told the others, we will be in England in 5 days. We will head east, then north over Canada, cross the ocean, Greenland, Iceland then head over England, all we have to do is relax and hope monsters do not attack the ship, of course this was not to be. We were lucky for a day, until we or I should say Annabeth wanted us to land in Toronto, Canada. She was interested in the CN tower. "Did you know" Annabeth started and I knew a speech about the architecture of the tower was about to start "the tower is 553 meters and was the tallest free standing structure until 2010". Wow, I said, when is the test Chase. Annabeth scowled at me, well I find it interesting even if you do not, she snapped, Percy and I are going. Ok, I sighed Percy and Annabeth will go to the tower, Piper, Frank and Hazel do what you want but be back to night fall and I will stay with the ship, and if any danger is seen we are out of everyone left, Leo sat down for a long wait.


End file.
